Nine Lives
by Organization13
Summary: Nine Friends. Nine Lives. When a friend suddenly loses her mind she begins to hurt those around her. Can she stop herself? Will anyone stop her? CloudReno CidVincent Onesided CloudTifa
1. 9 Lives

Here is something I've been working on for awhile it's been a great time writing it to!

XoXoXo

Tifa sighed looking out the window as the storm picked up its pace. Midgar was having the worst storm they had had in a very very long time. The streets were flooded it was dark all day and night lighting, thunder, and rain had been going nonstop. Also winds had began the form. Currently only 9 of them were hiding out at the bar.

Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Reeve, Reno, Red 13, Rude, and Yuffie. Each taking shelter in the bar most called home. It was safe warm and everyone knew each other making it a relaxing hideout. The group laughed, ate, played games, ignoring all the dangers of the outside world.

"Hey Tifa, you going to bed soon?" Cloud asked covering Reno with a blanket. Who was currently asleep on one of the smaller couches curled into a ball.

"Sure need any help?" she asked as he picked up another blanket covering Cid and Vincent was claimed the largest couch.

"no you go. Ill clean up in here and joy you soon" She nodded smiling.

Tifa picked up her jacket heading up stairs. Over the year since the defeat of Omega the group grew closer to the Turks and each other. Cloud had finally began to open up and became more relaxed and caring. She smiled maybe she finally had a chance to be with the love of her life.

XoXoXo

When Cloud hadn't returned an hour later she got up looking. She quietly went down the stairs making little, if any, noise possible.

"Cloud?" she whispered hoping he would hear but she wouldn't wake the others. She stopped outside the bar.

"You're a real idiot you know that?" Clouds voice whispered there was a soft laugh.

"I didn't do it on purpose you know. You scared me you jerk" another voice whispered she recognized it as Reno's. Carefully she peaked over the corner seeing Reno sitting on the bar Cloud in between his legs wrapping Reno's hand in a bandage.

"Well most people don't have a knife in their pockets and grab the blade I just expected you to like lash out" Cloud said.

"I'm a Turk it's my job to be on guard." She turned away ready to head back upstairs.

"Yeah yeah……when are you going to tell Rufus?" she froze tell Rufus what?

"When you tell Tifa" Reno countered. Now she really wanted to know. What couldn't she know?

"Ok ok I get the point, now off the bed with you if Tifa wakes up and I'm not there you know she'll come looking." She heard feet shuffling and the creek from the couch.

"I love you" Reno whispered her body felt cold hoping Cloud wouldn't answer what she knew was suppose to be said in return.

"Love you to…."

XoXoXo

Dun dun dun!

:P I'm to lazy to type more plus I need sleep for work, and my kid. I promise to plot will be on tomorrow along with an update from hold on.

-Roxas


	2. 8 Lives

Ok yes there's CloudReno but it has to be kind of secret or else someone may find out, but Clouds nice to Reno so you know what's going on behind closed doors.

Cloud may be on top but Reno holds all the card's XD.

Roy: Oo do I want to know?

Roxas: it means Cloud is Reno's bitch basically.

Roy: but you said he's on top….  
Roxas: you really are an idiot…….

NEXT CHAPTER!!

XoXoXo

Tifa took up the stairs as fast and quietly as possible. She closed the door behind her. His fist griped until her knuckles turned white. She lost Cloud to another. She lost him to another man. Not just any man, Reno. The stupid Turk that destroyed sector 7, that caused so much problems. The one Cloud had no issues stabbing a few years back had claimed his heart.

And she hated him for it.

Reno and her had grown close he came into the bar a lot to drink and just be around other people so she talked to him. But that was gone all the things she learned about him the friendship gone, she hated him again.

She heard the stairs creek signally Cloud was coming. She quickly went back into her bed and turning away from the door pretending to be asleep. The door opened and closed.

"Tifa….?" He whispered then sighed thinking she was still asleep. His bed creaked and then there was silence.

Tifa laid their anger building up inside her.

XoXoXo

The next day Tifa looked around the bar Cloud and Reno were busy turning the bar into an place for everyone to sleep. Three beds, three people a bed. Cloud said they should stay with the rest of the group to be polite. She shook her head turning to Cid and Vincent.

The two were in the window seat Vincent laying against Cid as the two talked looking out the window. She felt a twinge of jealousy in her heart and looked away quickly.

Reeve and Rude were playing poker or some sort of card game, she really didn't care. She noticed Red 13 was missing Yuffie was digging though the others bags stealing the things she found of interest.

Her attention was brought back to Cloud and Reno. The two were joking around talking about ShinRa and other related subjects. She frowned. Why did Cloud look so happy with him?

She watched Cloud shove Reno into a mass of blankets and laugh as he actually fell over before helping him up and receiving a glare.

The two seemed so happy together, it made her sick. All the work to be there for Cloud when he lost Aerith and went into Mako poisoning along with the other times she was there when he was upset. She did everything for him hoping to only get his love in return.

She didn't.

His love was claimed by the stupid load-mouth Turk that was currently trying to push Cloud over. She heard a laugh, looking over to Cid and Vincent. The two were watching Cloud and Reno smiling.

She felt that pain in her heart. Something in her felt pure anger against the two, even though they did nothing. Something told her it was unfair. Vincent was always quite and drawn and always to himself then one day he became completely open and smiling. Cid got the one he loved doing the same she did. It was unfair.

She gripped the bar looking at every one. They were happy, all in relationships. Rude found a young woman and they had been dating for 3 months. Reeve had hooked up with one of the WRO members. Even Yuffie found someone, a thief like herself he tried to steal from her it turned into a game then it turned into a relationship.

Everyone was happy but her, all because of that stupid Turk.

Everything would be better if he would just die. She froze when the thought came to mind. She wasn't sure where it came from but it did and slowly her mind gave into it.

With Reno gone Cloud would be open again, she would comfort him like always. They would finally be together. Slowly the good part of her mind, the one saying it was wrong to kill her friend, gave in. Slowly a plan began to build she smirked evilly going to make breakfast.

XoXo

After breakfast the group went back to their own things.

Reeve and Rude went back to their card game, Red 13 finally showed up from where ever he was and was under the table his tail swishing back and forth. Yuffie moved from stealing from the bag to the house. Vincent had joined Reeve and Rude and Cid followed. Cloud and Reno were now sitting in the window seat. Clouds back against the left and Reno on the right there feet passing each other as both looked out the window.

That's when she slipped away to form her plan.

"Were did Tifa go?" Yuffie asked walking in with a bag of stuff hidden in her arms.

Cloud turned away from the window looking around "The bathroom maybe?" he said not really caring much.

Vincent sighed placing a card face down. "Maybe she wanted some time to herself" he suggested shrugging.

"Hey spiky you and that Turk seem pretty comfy" Cid said smirking. Reno blushed looking away from Cid. Cloud blinked.

"Were just talking Cid" He insisted.

The whole table laughed including Vincent. "Jeez you act like were idiots, we know about you two" Cid said "Me and Vince were the same way" Reno groaned.

"Yeah why hide it though?" Reeve said putting a card down.

"Tifa and Rufus. We were afraid Rufus wouldn't approve of it, and Tifa…." Reno trailed off looking at Cloud.

"I care about her and really I want to break it to her easy so there's no hard feelings." Yuffie had disappeared again during all this.

"Hm I think you should tell her soon, what if she finds out without you telling her? Don't you think she would be hurt a lot more than if you told her" Red said softly looking up at the two. Rude and Reno remained silent looking at each other as if a conversation was being help between their eyes.

"I know I plan to soon….."

"Ugh that means I have to tell Rufus!" Reno said tearing his eyes away from Rude and to Cloud who was smirking.

"yes you do" he said Vincent laughed softly watching the two shove each other back and forth.

XoXoXo

Tifa didn't come back until nightfall. She had everything planned out. Going into the back room she began to make dinner. She would simply poison him it was easy and it could mean multiple things. Making drinks for every one she walked over the one of the cabinets opening it she pulled out one of the random chemicals.

She smirked pouring it into the drink it was odorless and tasteless, from what the bottle said, Reno would never know. That's when the door opened.

"Tifa do you….." Vincent trailed off seeing her hide something behind her back and face him.

"Oh Vincent I was almost done in here I'll be right out okay?" Vincent blinked seeing her trying to hide the bottle.

"Tifa what are you doing?" He said sadly. She growled knowing she had been caught. It wasn't going to stop her from arguing though.

"Nothing I was just making some drinks for dinner" she said flashing him a smile he didn't buy it.

"Tifa…why..wh-" he gasped when a sharp pain went though his chest. Everything became white has pain filled his body.

"Tifa" he gasped out falling to the ground. She stabbed him. A friend…..his thoughts drifted slowly his wind went black.

Tifa looked at the knife in her hand and the blood covering them before looking down at Vincent and the blood leaking from his chest.

And then she screamed.

XoXoXo

Omg Tifa stabbed Vincent! And….killed him?

Haha find out next chapter

Roy: I still don't get it….

Roxas: ugh!

-Roxas


	3. 7 Lives

Oh my god. Ive been working on like 9 cosplay outfits and the fact my power was out for a entire day on my street. So here chapter two.

Thanks to Bekas Strife for helping me out. Or else my story would have no plot, or back round or anything.

XoXoXo

Cloud and the others rushed in as fast as they could after Tifa's scream. He slide in and threw the door open nearly tripping over Vincent not expecting him to be there. Yuffie screamed covering her mouth in horror. The rest of them went wide eye, Cloud snapped into action.

"Rude Reeve get the others out now!" He bent down next to Vincent feeling for a pulse. Nothing and judging by the wound Vincent was long gone. He pulled his hands away shakily. Looking up Reno stood in the door way his eyes empty staring at Vincent's body. Cloud stood looking around he took the table cloth laying it over Vincent in respect. Then he walked over wrapping his arms around Reno's shoulders he turned to lights off leaving the room.

Cid looked up at Cloud when he walked in eyes asking a silent question. Cloud turned away looking at the floor.

"Cid...I'm sorry..." he muttered voice cracking. Cid looked down fist gripped at his sides.

"No...nonononono" he muttered he sat down on the bed next to them head falling into his hands. Yuffie started crying along with Tifa, Reeve looked about to cry to. Red 13 was nudging Cid's hands softly. Rude was simply looking down still showing no emotion. Reno's eyes had darkened one of his arm's crossed his chest holding the other arm as he stared the kitchen door.

Cloud took a shuddering breath "Tifa why don't you go clean up?" he said softly. She looked down noticing she was covered in blood she broke down into another sob. Yuffie walked over wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Come on Tifa ill come with you" She gave a shaky nodded and Yuffie lead her upstairs. Cloud turned to Reno pulling the redhead into a hug.

"Come on don't look over there..." he muttered Reno wrapped his arms around Cloud whimpering softly.

"He knew he found out we were together. He found love even after everything ShinRa did to him. Cloud he saved both our lives multiple times. Who...why?" he said Cloud tightened his grip.

"I don't know Reno I don't know." He looked at Cid who was crying shoulders shaking his whole body began to shake as he held it all in. He tightened his grip.

"My question is the same Tifa is the only one who can tell us anything..." Reeve said petting Red as he tried to cheer up the others. Even though he felt the pain of Vincents death also.

"I don't want to push her. What she just saw is so horrible I don't want her to get PTSD" Reno gave a weak laugh no emotion behind it.

"Cloud I've seen worse shit then that and I have gotten PTSD" he mumbled. Cloud sighed.

"You get my point she may lose it if shes forced to relive it all over again." Rude walked over to Cid helping him stand.

"Come on Cid..." he muttered the blond followed blindly.

"What was that all about?" Cloud said.

"Cid's about to break Rude just thought he would want to be alone were he could vent and say things that shouldn't be said around us" His lover muttered head still buried in his chest.

Reeve just pet Red in silence tears still falling down his face still. Rude walked in sitting down next to him. The group fell silent. Cloud was stroking Reno's hair his blue eyes looking at the door he pulled Reno from. There friend and comrade was dead.

Cloud remembered finding him the the rusty old mansion. Vincent was so withdrawn only one purpose in life to get Hojo. Then he finally grew into the group, opening up. He never revealed everything he went though at least no to them, Cid knew a lot more having to deal with his nightmares. Chaos was gone leaving Vincent to have a normal happy life with the one he loved. That was once again cruelly ripped away from him. Cid lost his lover, and they lost a friend.

**He** lost another friend.

XoXoXo

Cloud pulled away from Reno when the stairs creaked signaling someone was coming down stairs. The redhead face flashed with hurt before realizing the reason. Tifa came in down hair wet still. She was in pajamas looking at the ground.

"Cloud I'm going to bed if thats ok? Yuffie is going to stay with me tonight...if thats ok?" She said softly it was almost hard to hear her over the sound of the storm. Cloud was having a mental debate in his head. If there was a killer in the house he didn't think it was safe to leave Tifa and Yuffie alone. But also if Tifa wanted to sleep with just Yuffie in the first place she couldn't have felt threaten. He would volunteer to stay with them but he was afraid to leave his lover alone.

"Sure its fine. Ill be down here if you need me ok?" She nodded before returning back up the stairs. Moving around she stepped over the body of the young ninja. Blood coated the bathroom floor staining the white tails on the floor. Hands on her hips she huffed.

"My my theres blood every where I guess ill have to clean this up!"

XoXoXo

Cloud shook his head pulling Reno back into and embrace.

"You think Cid's going to be ok?" Reno said softly.

"We'll check on him before we go to bed. Hes upset let him vent by himself Ill drag him out here latter"

Reno sighed softly wrapping his arms around Cloud's back again. "Cloud...?" The blond hummed signaling he was listening. "why don't we get out of here the girls and and the others take them and leave? The storm isn't that bad..."

"Its dark"

"You can see...i don't feel comfortable staying here..." Cloud made an odd face.

"Reno..."

"I don't know I feel like something is horribly wrong right now..."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow mourning we'll get the others and move. I promise" Reno nodded softly

XoXoXo

Wow XD how many of you were expecting that? Bekas Strife you don't count! You knew whats going to happen.

I love where this is going really. The whole time I'm writing this "Gummy Bear" is playing in the background. I still haven't found out where its coming from.

I based this off a movie called "Nine Lives" with Paris Hilton in it. I loved that movie, my story is greatly different but it kinda has the basic plot.

- Ringo


	4. 6 Lives

Mourning came Cloud woke up looking around at the sleeping group. Cid was the only one awake sitting on the window seal watching the storm outside. The same one him and Vincent were in barely a day ago. He looked utterly lost and hopeless. Cloud couldn't really blame him, he just lost the most important thing in the world to him. Getting up to talk to his friend, Tifa came rushing down the stairs.

"Cloud!" Tifa's panicked voice made him fully awake. "Cloud Yuffie's gone!" she yelled. Cid stood up.

What do you mean gone?" She shook her head tears falling down her face.

"I woke up this mourning the bed next to me was empty...i looked all over and...oh god..." She whispered. "What if...the same thing that happened to Vincent happened to her?" Cid looked down sitting back in the window seal.

"What happened to Vincent...?" Tifa looked away hiding her face in her hands.

"The attack...what if what killed Vincent...killed Yuffie?" Cloud sighed. Two nights...and there lives were going to hell.

"Tifa I'm going to go look around upstairs...Cid is down here the others are still asleep you'll be fine...just wait for me here ok?" He turned ready to go upstairs.

"Cloud..." She called. "Be careful" He nodded heading up. Tifa now thinking she was alone, forgetting what Cloud has said about Cid. Turned glaring at the sleeping redhead.

"Why you..." she whispered "Why you..." she repeated moving closer.

"You knew...?" she nearly jumped in fear turning to Cid who was still looking out the window. His voice was broken and lost all of its cheer.

"Knew what?" she played dumb. Standing there trying not to look back at Reno.

"You...do know" he turned to her. "Tifa...what happened with Vincent?" he asked softly. He had a right to know. He needed to know. Even if the end it left him broken, he still had the right.

"I'm not...sure...he was talking to me about something I heard a bang...and he was bleeding out.." She whispered.

He sighed looking at his shoes. "He didn't deserve that...no one dose...it shouldn't have happened...if only I made him stay in the room..."

Tifa felt a sharp pain run though her chest. No! His words were making her feel guilt. She couldn't, if she felt guilty then her plan to rid of that redhead skank would fail.

"Cloud is taking awhile..." she said. Cid shrugged knowing the blond would be fine.

oXoXoXoxOxOxOx

Mean while Cloud was carefully looking around. It was quiet the floors creaked as he made it to the end of the hall. Going into each door checking every were. He walked into the spare bedroom. It was dark old and never used, dusty furniture was piled in there making it almost impossible for him to move around in there. Checking one last time he made to leave before a reflection in the mirror on the door caught his eye. A hand.

Moving to the back of the room where the reflection was originating from he found a large white sheet stained crimson. She was right...

kneeling he lifted the sheet genitally. He fell back onto his ass fighting the urge to vomit. Covering his mouth he looked away. Another friend...he failed to protect. Yuffie was annoying sometimes, and she did steal a lot. But she was like a little sister to him. So bouncing full of energy. Moving to cover her again he saw her hand clutching something. Long black hair. To long to be hers, and to short to be Vincents.

Thats when everything finally clicked.

She was the only one in the room with Vincent. He wouldn't think she would ever hurt him his guard was down. Yuffie...Yuffie must have found out. And paid the price. Picking up the bloody knife he hide it in the waist line of his pants. Recovering yuffie he stood standing there for a moment to respect his dead friend.

"Thank you...Yuffie..." He muttered turning and leaving. She gave her life, to tell them even in the end she was worried about them.

Heading downstairs trying to keep his cool he saw the others has woken up. Reno was playing some game with Red on the floor. He noticed Tifa's hateful gaze at Reno. And then he noticed Cid's gaze at Tia, he knew something.

"Cloud...find anything?" Reeve asked the first to see the blond come downstairs. Tifa's whole face changed to the loving gaze of his best friend.

"...Yes...i did" Tifa eyes widen in shock has he pulled out the knife. "Why...is all id like to know"

Reno stood up. "Shit Cloud...dose that mean...the brats dead...?" he whispers. Cid walked over also.

"Fuck...fuck! She didn't do nothing she was just a fucking kid!" He yelled Clouds gaze remained on Tifa.

"Why?" he repeated everyone fell silent confused.

"C-Cloud what do-d-do you mean why?" she stuttered trying to keep her kinda face up. His cold stare didn't falter.

"She got your hair. Even in the end she wanted to do something...you did it didn't you? Yuffie and Vincent..."

Tifa's look finally broke she turned away laughing. "They weren't even my main targets" she laughed "just victims who found out...i couldent have Vincent stoping me" Cid was held back by Rude as swore loudly complete confused.

"Why? These are your friends Tifa..." She turned her maroon eyes burning.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you!" she yelled. Cloud shook his head.

"Why?! These are your friends! Vincent trusted you! Yuffie trusted you!" She growled finally truly snapping she grabbed the person closes to her. Much to her enjoyment and Clouds horror it was Reno. She held his head at the point of almost breaking he cried out whimpering and falling to his knees.

"Him! Him! Him! I loved you!" Cloud gasped, she knew, and she reacted a lot worse then he wanted. "I spent the years he was an enemy, the days you were ill. Taking care of you! I was there the whole time!" Cid and the others growled Cloud held his arm out to stop them.

"Tifa...i was with him long before...i had forgotten but at sector 7 I knew...i knew I loved him" he whispered Reno didn't move knowing she wouldn't hesitate to break his neck if he tried to get away.

He face fell. "No...no!" Lighting flashed and thunder boomed in the room the power flashed out causing the room to fall dark. He heard Reno's cry then foot steps and silence. Cid swore loudly. Red 13's tail began to pick up a glow lighting the area around him. Cloud was afraid to move in the dark.

Lighting flashed once more and the room lit up. "Reno!" he yelled running to his lover who groaned.

"I'm fine, she threw me down pretty hard yo...wheres Cid?" everyone looked around as Cloud helped Reno sit.

Cid was gone...

"Get flashlights anything to light up the house we cant be caught in the dark. Go in pairs stay on guard shes not going to hesitate to kill us now." Everyone nodded and Cloud helped Reno stand. Reno limped over to the bed he slept in laying down and wincing.

OxXoXOxXO

Everyone returned just in time as the power went off. Quickly the lit the room up with candles and other lights found around the bar.

"Cid...don't die on me" Cloud whispered.

XoxXOOXoXOXO

Cid leaned against the wall. She...she killed him...his friend, killed his lover.

He turned to return to the others to be violent hit over the head. "No more guilt" Tifa whispered raising the pipe up again.

XoxoXoxo

Yes

Cid

Died

XD im sorry

he died

and yuffie and vincent

-Ringo


End file.
